


burdens of command

by Sumi



Series: Avalon Trevelyan [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-02-26 15:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13238220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: The Inquisitor gets a much needed break.





	burdens of command

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Irusu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irusu/gifts).



> A standalone drabble written for Fandom Stocking.

Avalon lost count at the many diplomats she saw throughout the day. The faces blurred together and she could recall few of their names. It was all necessary, however, because with Corypheus now gone for over a year now, the Inquisition needed more allies than ever.

She climbed the many stairs to the private quarters provided to her courtesy of Josephine. By the time Avalon reached the top, she felt like it was quicker to get to the Hinterlands than to her bedroom. Once at the door, Avalon let out a sigh of relief and walked inside.

The expectation was to be met with a quiet, empty room, but instead Avalon found herself staring at several of her friends sprawled out amongst some table they must have dragged into the room.

“Freckles, glad you could join us!” Varric exclaimed.

Beside Varric was Josephine who had an apologetic look on her face, but excitement in her eyes. “Please pardon the intrusion, Inquisitor, but we all thought getting one last game of Wicked Grace in before everyone’s departure tomorrow would make for a good farewell.”

“No Cullen this time?” Avalon asked, a smile playing on her lips as she joined her friends at the table.

Varric laughed. “I almost convinced Curly to join us, but after he found out Ruffles was joining us, he backed out.”

Avalon laughed, feeling a sudden weight lifted off her shoulders. She didn’t know how much she needed this until just now.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find more info about Avalon [here](http://sumilong.tumblr.com/post/156953211966/dragon-age-inquisition-characters).


End file.
